criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
You're Gonna Miss Me
|succeededby = One for the Road }} You're Gonna Miss Me is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the first case in The Syndicate and the first case overall. It takes place as the first case in the Willow Grove district of Easthaven. Plot In the year 1969, the player greeted Grayson and Mildred at the train station, before Mildred suggested that they head down the high street so the player could get a feel of Easthaven. After looking through some shops, the trio found the body of shop worker Elvin Redwing, who had been stabbed in the hip. They first sent the body to Daphne, who was trying to get her teenage daughter Margot out of the mortuary, before going on to suspect the victim’s sister, school teacher Natalie Redwing, comic book shop owner Trev Cobain, and pop artist Patricia Greenhill. Mid-investigation, the team’s profiler, Velma, told the team that Elvin had been spotted fighting in a local bar before his death. The player and Grayson soon headed to the retro bar where they found reason to suspect fashion designer Felicia Ingardi and drunken brawler Otis Wells, who had fought with the victim in the bar. They also greeted William and Matthew, the team’s Tech Expert and Lab Chief respectively. Soon, they were informed by the Chief of Police, Raymond Henderson, that the Mayor was requesting to see them. They soon met with Mayor Louisa Coldwell, who told them to wrap up the investigation with haste. They then swept through the crime scenes again, discovering that Elvin was harassing Patricia and that Trev had been bullied by the victim for his appearance, before charging Otis for the murder. Otis initially denied involvement and told them to look elsewhere but cracked under pressure when Grayson presented the evidence. Otis told the detective that he was no fan of the victim's actions, insisting that was why the pair had fought in the bar. He recounted how after the fight, he was contacted by a person he didn't know, who offered him a large sum of money in exchange for Elvin's death. As Otis hated Elvin, he accepted the offer and was told the commit the act discreetly. Otis followed Elvin down the street and as he passed him, he stabbed him in the hip before walking off, leaving Elvin to bleed out. Otis then lunged at Grayson, before he was tackled by the team's weapons expert Barbara Goodwin. In court, Judge Watson asked Otis about the person who hired him to commit the murder. When Otis insisted he knew nothing about them, Judge Watson then saw fit to sentence him to thirty-five years in prison. After the trial, Raymond congratulated the player on solving their first case in Easthaven. Back in the precinct, the player met with their secondary partner, Nancy Miller, who was sure they'd get along as they had both only recently arrived in the city, revealing she hailed from Las Vegas. The pair were then told by Mildred that the city had recently been hit by a series of floods which had ravaged Willow Grove, declaring that Felicia wished to see them both on a matter related to the floods. Felica revealed that she had recently developed a new clothing line which she wanted to hand out to the victims of the flood. After finding and sending the shipment details needed to William, they returned to Felicia with the shipment who thanked them for their hard work by donating to the force. Meanwhile, Grayson and the player spoke to Otis in his cell, who confessed that he was approached in the bar for extra yard time. They quickly headed back there where they found a box addressed to Otis, containing a large stack of money, with a note saying “snitches get stitches”. They then sent the message to Velma, who reluctantly informed them that she wasn’t able to decipher any clues from he handwriting. Mildred also told the team that she’d given the money to crisis worker Jesse Jameson, who would help sort it out between the charities helping the flood victims. Finally, Raymond told the team that they needed to be on the look-out for any illegal activities, sending Nancy and the player out on patrol. Elsewhere, a figure stood in a darkened room, before placing a figurine of the player on a chess board. The figure then commented that "a new player had entered the great game" but swore that they wouldn't get in the way of the brave new world they were building. The figure then picked up the figurine of the player and snapped it in half, leaving the pieces to fall to the floor... Summary Victim *'Elvin Redwing' (stabbed in the hip along the high street) Murder Weapon *'Corkscrew' Killer *'Otis Wells' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to The Beatles. *The suspect eats fondue. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an ascot. Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to The Beatles. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect drinks manhattans. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an ascot. Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to The Beatles. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect drinks manhattans. Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to The Beatles. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect drinks manhattans. Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to The Beatles. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect drinks manhattans. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears an ascot. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer listens to The Beatles. *The killer eats fondue. *The killer drinks manhattans. *The killer wears an ascot. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate High Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloodstained Locket, Trash Can) *Examine Bloodstained Locket. (Result: Victim's Sister; New Suspect: Natalie Redwing) *Inform Natalie of her brother's death. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Employee Card; New Suspect: Trev Cobain) *Question Trev on Elvin's murder. (New Crime Scene: Comic Book Shop) *Investigate Comic Book Shop. (Clues: Torn Painting, Comic Books) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Pop Art Signature) *Examine Signature. (Result: Signature Identified; New Suspect: Patricia Greenhill) *Ask Patricia if she knew the victim. *Examine Comic Books. (Result: Corkscrew) *Analyze Corkscrew. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fondue) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to The Beatles) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Retro Bar. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Broken Bottle, Broken Record) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Felicia Ingardi) *Question Felicia on her presence in the bar. (Attribute: Felicia eats fondue) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (04:0:00; New Suspect: Otis Wells) *Confront Otis about his blood on the bottle. (Attribute: Otis listens to The Beatles) *Examine Broken Record. (Result: Vinyl Record) *Analyze Vinyl Record. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks manhattans; New Crime Scene: Comic Book Aisle) *Investigate Comic Book Aisle. (Clues: Torn Page, Patricia's Bag) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Threatening Drawing) *Confront Trev about his subtle threat to the victim. (Attribute: Trev listens to The Beatles, eats fondue, and drinks manhattans) *Examine Patricia's Bag. (Result: Love Letter) *Speak to Patricia about her relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Patricia listens to The Beatles, eats fondue, and drinks manhattans) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Barstools. (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Broken Sign, Faded Sketch) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Family Photo) *Ask Natalie why the victim scratched out her eyes in the photo. (Attribute: Natalie listens to The Beatles and eats fondue) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Death Threat) *Confront Otis about his death threats to the victim. (Attribute: Otis eats fondue and drinks manhattans) *Examine Faded Sketch. (Result: Humiliating Outfit) *Speak to Felicia about the humiliating outfit she designed for the victim. (Attribute: Felicia listens to The Beatles and drinks manhattans) *Investigate Bus Stop. (Clues: Broken Camera, Backpack) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an ascot) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Bloody Rag) *Analyze Bloody Rag. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Washed Away (1/5). (1 star) Washed Away (1/5) *Meet Nancy Miller. (Reward: Police Badge) *See how you can help Felicia. *Investigate High Street. (Clue: Felicia's Purse) *Examine Felicia's Purse. (Result: Shipment Details) *Analyze Shipment Details. (05:00:00) *Return the shipment details to Felicia. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Otis about who hired him to kill. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Retro Bar. (Clue: Dishes) *Examine Dishes. (Result: Metal Box Lock) *Examine Lock. (Result: Money Stack) *Analyze Money Stack. (08:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Willow Grove